With the development and widespread of the Internet, many new forms of communication and self-expression came to existence. A few examples include internet forums, social networks, social blogs, and so forth. Users of web resources and social media share their content, identify interests, and provide their information. Online activity and spheres of interests of users as well as influence of user online activity on other users can be monitored and measured to determine their online influence or a social credit score. Some services perform social credit score measuring, however, these services take into account mainly textual activity and ignore other areas of online activity. Therefore, there is a need for a comprehensive social credit score that will include all areas of online activity and provide a more reliable and justified scoring.